


Brain's Plan to Take Over Twitter!

by RomyNumeralOne



Category: Animaniacs, Pinky and the Brain
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Gen, How Do I Tag, I'm Bad At Tagging, Light Angst, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:47:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28332597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RomyNumeralOne/pseuds/RomyNumeralOne
Summary: Taking over Twitter means taking over the world.Brain came up with a plan to take over the world, but world domination is hard when your son is being stupid and a delinquent and your boyfriend (which brain doesn't like to admit is his boyfriend) keeps embarrassing you.At least Brain is racking up likes and followers.
Relationships: Brain/Pinky (Pinky and the Brain)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 43





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is based off of actual accounts  
> Romy- @/RomyNumeral (I run that acc hehehe)  
> Brain- @/Brain_OfficiaI  
> Pinky- @/PinkyD_DinkyDoo 
> 
> Follow them.

"Pinky I have a plan for tonight," Brain says as he gets out a phone, " we shall make a base from one of our older plans-"

"The plans that didn't work?" Pinky tilted his head.

"Yes...though THIS time it will work," Brain explains, "we shall make a Twitter account, and once we become famous we will make our adoring fans convince others to vote for us in the next presidential election. Or we mind control humans so that they will see me as ruler! I'm going with the mind controlling one first though." 

" Understandale, NARF! " Pinky then goes silent suddenly.

"What's wrong Pinky?" Brain turns around to see someone at the cage. A mouse, taller than Brain but shorter than Pinky.

"Hello?" The mouse says.

The voice.

That voice.

"Romy?" Brain says.

Pinky ran towards the door, swung it open and hugs Romy as tight as he could, "Oh ROMY!! YOU'RE BACK!"

"Why did you come back?" Brain was close to Romy, but didn't hug him.

"Well I decided living on my own wasn't..." Romy trails off, "my style!"

"Ah that's fair," Pinky says, "you know we're always here for you, Romy." 

"Even if we have our differences..." Brain sighs.

"So I heard of your plan," Romy says, " sounds kinda dumb if I'm gonna be honest. "

"Romy when did you become so RUDE!?" Pinky exclaims.

"Ah well he will regret he ever said that," Brain quickly sets up his account. 

The first tweet he ever made was "I will use this account to brainwash everyone who follows me and take over the world!" 

Romy already had his account and followed Brain, "I wanna see how this plan fails anyway." 

"It's not going to fail, Romy." Brain scowls, "isn't it past your bedtime?" 

"Dad I'm 14 I don't need a bed time." Romy sat near Pinky with a scowl on his face. 

The comments on Brain's first tweet were a mixed bag. Some saying they want him to take over the world, some are in disbelief that he would.

One of the people who followed was followed back by both Brain AND Romy, and that person screenshots the accounts @s and they started to gain more followers. 

"See, the plan will work," Brain smiled evily. Soon after, Brain made another tweet. 

He asked what a kin list was because Romy mentioned earlier and was curious to know what it was. 

"Oh...my God," Romy sighs, "you don't know what a kin list is?" 

"No..." Brain was slightly confused, "what is it?" 

"A kin list are characters you relate to or see yourself as," Romy explaines. 

"I see," Brain says, "well I do not engage in such preposterous activities. " 

"Ok Ebenezer Scrooge kinnie," Romy shrugged. 

"I do not know if I am supposed to be feeling attacked." 

"Lmao," Romy giggled in response to the reply of the tweet. 

After the word "lmao" was sent, Brain quote retweets the reply, "All of this slang makes Pinky's nonsense seem like childsplay." 

To which Romy quote retweets with, "Ok Boomer." 

Pinky replies to Brain's tweet, "No it doesn’t! It makes my nonsense seem like a genius.. Or that’s what I was told. Slang is what the cool kids say! NARF!" 

Brain sighs, "Pinky i pray for the day your intellect rises above double digits."

___________________________________________________________________ 

About 10 or 20 minutes later, the tweet started to gain more likes and Brain started to gain more followers. 

"Ah," Romy says, "so I see...you made your first Banger Tweet." 

Brain taps at the phone, looking up what "banger" meant. The internet says that 'banger ' meant "1 British : sausage. 2 British : firecracker. 3 British : jalopy. 4 informal : a forceful and aggressive athlete Williamson, the 6- 7, 245-pound forward, is a versatile banger who loves to play inside and has a deft shooting touch." 

Brain looks at Romy confused. 

"Oh my fucking god," Romy sighs. 

"No swearing, Romy," Brain replies. 

"Dad, a banger tweet is a tweet that is well liked among your peers," Romy adds, " and I'm sorry for cursing. " 

"See," Brain pointed out in the reply, "my mind control techniques are working splendidly!" 

"Heh..." Romy laughs a little irl, " I guess they are! " 

___________________________________________________ 

Last night, Romy was lurking around the labs, getting used to the place before he goes to see his dads again. He went to go see the cage because he thought his parents were 

1\. Sleeping 

Or 2. Trying to take over the world. 

Buuuut that was not what he saw. 

He walked into the room, staying in the shadows so that his parents couldn't see. 

Brain was....blushing? "Pinky I...." He says shyly, "I want to try something." 

Pinky tilts his head, "Yes Brain?" 

"We've been together for what...20+ years...?" 

"Yes Brain?" 

"Are you...pondering what I'm pondering?" 

"I think so Brain, but why do we have good ideas in the shower?" Pinky taps his chin, "I mean we should be focused on cleansing our bodies, not on the meaning of life!" 

"No Pinky," Brain sounded frustrated, he pulled Pinky close and whispered, but Romy heard him say, "we should kiss." 

"Ohhhh...." Pinky blushes , "I-I think so too!" 

Pinky cups Brain's face in his hands. They started into their eyes for a second before kissing. It lasted only a couple seconds, but Brain decided it was enough. 

The next day, Romy made a tweet saying he saw the two kissing last night and that they shouldn't pretend they don't like LIKE each other. 

Pinky was confused since Romy wasn't there yesterday, so he replies to the tweet, "No you didn’t." 

To which Romy replies, "Yes I did :[" 

"No you didn’t." 

And that went on until Romy finally gave up. 

_______________________________________________

Brain makes another post. This post is one of his most popular ones, to this day. 

This post says, "Hello fellow Lit GenZ-ers. I shall Whip and Nae Nae on the corrupt cringe politicians and shall become your swag ruler!" 

Romy qrts the tweet, "Dad..." < p>

"I have discovered urban dictionary and it is doing wonders!" Brain replies. 

Romy sighs irl, "Dad. I'm going to ratio you." 

Before Brain could even reply, his notifications were filled to the brim with numbers. At number 8, Brain became frustrated, "Why exactly are you counting Roman, i thought i trained you to do that in your early stages of development!?" 

Romy spammed him with some more numbers added with, "Lalalalala I can't hear what ur saying!" 

"Roman that is preposterous, we are merely communicating through writing. Not speech." 

":p fair" Romy turned to his side, Brain looked at him. He was disappointed in his foolishness. 

"I'm having a lot of fun," Romy says to himself happily.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brain gains popularity, Pinky flirts and embarrassed Brain and Romy sees his new girl friend. Romy also gets into a bad predicament with cats.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm glad y'all like this

The next day, Brain gained a lot of followers over night. He has about 100+ followers when he woke up, Romy had about 50 and Pinky had about 70 followers.

"See Romy?" Brain says, "and you said my plan wouldn't work!" 

Romy stared at the screen in disbelief, "I...guess I was wrong."

"Indeed you are."   
__________________________________________________

Many replies to tweets later (that the creator of the story does not know about and Romy doesn't know about), Brain makes a post.

"All of this social media is tiring. But Pinky is even more tiring," Brain sighs irl. 

A person comments to the tweet, "Brain do you know what kinning is?" 

"Yes, Romy introduced me to the concept," Brain replies.

Romy jumps into the conversation, "Drop the kin list dad!" 

Brain replies, "I have not consumed enough media to do that."

"Watch some anime w me later," Romy taps his foot, and looks at Brain expectantly. 

"May I join in? 😌" Pinky replies.

"Yes," Romy replies. 

"I'd rather not, i have things to do later." Brain looked oddly embarrassed.

"Take over the world I'm guessing?" Romy rolls his eyes. 

"That plan is already in motion, but i am very busy with things," Brain explains. 

" What things? 👀, " Romy questioned. 

"That is not something i will comment on." Brain snaps. 

"Is it taking over the world? Or something else 😊?" Pinky asked.

"As i mentioned, my plan to take over the world is still ongoing, but i do have some things i want to do i my free time that i shouldn't say," Brain looks away from the screen a bit. ' PINKY WHY' He thought to himself. 

"ARE YOU TWO- UM-" Romy looked at Pinky horrified. 

"I’ll tell you when you’re ready, Romy." Pinky says sweetly. 

"PINKY" Brain yells.

"Yes? 😊" 

"You know what you have done."

" Yep!!! " 

"Omfg my dads are having se-" Romy was cut off. 

"Sequencing turns for world domination. thats right! SAME THING WE DO EVERY NIGHT!" Pinky replies enthusiastically and awkwardly. 

"I'm. Ok I'm gonna go feed myself to the cats GOODBYE" Romy tries to leave the cage. 

"Romy no." Brain points to the corner in the room.

" Sigh...fine " Romy sat in that corner.  
_____________________________________________________________________

Before the conversation above took place, Romy snuck out of the cage early in the morning.

"Hmph," Romy says to himself, "they don't care about me anyways." 

He walks out of the lab after many obstacles in his way. The small mouse was outside to see his girlfriend, Calelista. Bunny and Romy 's relationship didn't work out because she was a human and he was a mouse. Things wouldn't work out even if they tried. Romy and Bunny were still friends, he was just uncomfortable living in the same house as her. And she was too.

Romy walked a good two miles before he heard growling. He was hungry, but that wasn't the sound of his stomach. 

"Who's there?" Romy turned around, hands balled into fists. 

"Mrrrow," the voice says. 

Oh no.

A cat! There was another one too. And another. 

'Ok now is the time to run' Romy thought.

He ran as fast as he could into the ally ways. The cats followed. Romy was so close to Calista's house he knew it he just had to run and...

He ran into the small hole that Calista lived in. Calista was a small mouse, with pink tinted fur, yellow eyes, yellow nose, glasses and a cute skirt. 

"Romy?" She says, " what's wrong? "

"Cats," he replied. Calista walked out of the darkness. Most of her tail was missing and her ears were torn.

"Are you hurt?" She says looking for wounds on him.

"No but I think I should leave," Romy says, "I don't want you to get hurt." 

Calista says nothing for a bit, "Be careful, ok?" 

" I will. " 

Romy walks out of the hole and was instantly faced with six cats circling around him. He saw a spot in between the legs of the cats that allowed him to slide under to get away from them. He started to run. The cats wouldn't give up. He was starting to get tired after running a couple minutes.

Unlike Calista, he was never used to running for his life. 

He ducks underneath a cardboard box and hides inside for a while, the growls of cats were still apparent. 

Romy then felt a sting on his tail, he didn't realize that a cat claw hooked onto him from underneath the box. Romy squeals in pain as the feline starts to meow in excitement. It's that small piece of his tail or his life.

He squirms a little until the small piece of his tail finally came off and the box is now safe. His tail bled a lot.

Romy decided that to fight off some anxiety, he goes on Twitter. After a long conversation with his father, he decided to leave once the cats left.

He didn't want to go home. He really didn't.

In all honesty, he doesn't like it when he makes his parents worry.

30 minutes later he came home. 

"@/Brain_OfficiaI I'm home," Romy tweeted @ him.

"Good now go to your room." Brain replies as he opens the cage for Romy.

Brain grabs his tail and yep. A piece of his tail was bitten off. Brain sighs.

"Roman Numeral One," Brain says angrily, "why did you think this was a good idea?"

" I don't know, " Romy mumbles, "I'm sorry."

"Brain don't be so hard on him!" Pinky says.

"Pinky our son is reckless," Brain looked grim, " if he wasn't lucky he would be dead by now. "

"Brain he's just having fun!" Pinky looked worried for Romy , however.

"I don't know about you PINKY," Brain stood up, face to face with him, " but DYING doesn't seem to be fun. " 

"Eh," Romy replies.

"Romy." Brain looked at him sternly. 

Brain and Pinky clean Romy 's wound and bandages it. That night Brain hugged Romy.

He has never done that before.

**Author's Note:**

> The admins of these accs  
> Romy- me (aka @/XefrosSupremacy)  
> Brain- @/_OrangeArtist  
> Pinky- @/sproutbeen_NARF and @/LocalTalkingCat
> 
> Follow them! Also I got permission to make this. There WILL be more chapters!


End file.
